


have my heart

by softsuns



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, This is kinda cute, basically everybody has cash except maka, maka is a kid's actual lofl, rich!kid, soulma are strictly brotp, tsubaki and maka might be in love (platonically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: kid's family doesn't really approve of maka. but she loves him more than anything.





	have my heart

Kid really really liked parties.

It never seemed like it. His head would thump over and over again because of the strobing lights and his nose would be scrunched because of the strong smell of alcohol. But he loved the fact that his friends would ignore their weekly issues and sit in a circle with alcohol at their feet. How they'd laugh a little loud and Maka's lips were pressed on his shoulders.

But he really hated family parties.

He hates them more than anything.

Kid comes from an exclusive family, one of riches and glam. His family is the stereotypical rich family of aunts and uncles that never mind their damned business. He'd be sitting around them, a wine in hand and he'd hear about every single drop of gossip. He'd hear about his cousins, how none of them seemed made signs to settle down and the aunts that were divorced. He's heard about everything,

Especially when it comes to his relationship with Maka.

Maka Albarn was a hot topic for his entire family. Maka wasn't from a rich background like him. She had two jobs and worked enough to slip guilty pleasures here and there. She wasn't anything like his type either. His usual girlfriend had sky blue eyes, sandy brown hair and they were always much older than him. Maka wasn't like that. She had jaded green eyes, blonde hair so light that seemed white and she was one year younger than him. She had lanky limbs, strong arms and she was a little too stubborn to handle at times too. (But that's something extra.)

The duo had met last spring through university. Kid had been booked in classes since the early am and he was dragging his feet to the reunion. He was class president and he needed to be there. He was glad he did. Maka's bold mouth and even bolder opinions were crazy, she woke her up more than the black coffee in his hand and he couldn't help the admiration that sparkled in his eyes. He loved when a woman was smart.

They almost instantly hit it off. Maka's still angry and she's puffing but he's still asking for her number and soon they're in the cafeteria eating ramen together before classes, later on, they're holding hands and kissing. It's really lovely. Both to him-- and to her.

But he knows how his family is.

His family is judging, annoying and irking to the core. His father is always shoved into work while his mother is always shopping. His sister, Tsubaki is constantly around and he's absolutely thankful that she's close to Maka.

Yet he still can't calm the aching that something was going to happen.

They're standing out the ballroom and Kid can't help the aching pains. He's fixing his black tie and soon fixes his hair for the thousandth time this night. He can't help but be nervous. He's thankful that their friends are there and they all came around, all looking fancy in their dresses but still, he couldn't help the nerves.

"You're really nervous." Maka points out and she's patting the wrinkles of her dress down. Her blonde hair is curled to perfection and he takes notice of the makeup on her face. Her face is powdered and her lips have a pink tint.

Kid's always been straightforward with her and he can't lie to her ever. "I really am. I know they like our friends because hey, they're rich and their families are investors... But I hate how they feel about you."

She frowns for a second before resting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here with you. I'm here for you. Not for them."

Kid sighs, "I know."

Her heels make it easier for her to kiss his head, "Come on. Let's go in."

When they walk in the expensive room, he notices how everybody scans his girlfriend with judging eyes and he can't help but reach for her hand. He knows that for them, she'll never look good enough. But for him, Maka looked absolutely stunning. But what caught him the most was her effort. She bought makeup earlier that week and called Tsubaki on tips for it. He couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, Albarn. You clean up good." Soul comments once they reach their circle of friends. He's wearing his pianist suit, hair gelled and Maka can't help her tsk.

"I clean up nice. But so did you." She says and both of them knew she didn't. Soul and Maka worked together in mechanic, so she would always look like a mess. She'd have grease everywhere... Kid wasn't really a fan of it. (The grease. He was a fan of her.)

"To think you two are partners..." Tsubaki laughs and Kid clicks his tongue at her words.

"Speaking of partners, where's yours?" Kid says and protective older brother comes into split mode. She rolls his eyes and waves him off,

"Black*Star? He's showing Patty and Liz the garden."

"And you?" He asks sincerely.

"I was waiting for Maka," Tsubaki says sincerely and she's throwing her best friend a sweet smile. Maka glows at her words. Kid exchanges lock with Soul and the knowing smile is there. They're trying to make her feel comfortable.

"She's coming for your girl, Kiddo," Soul says and he's laughing.

As the night keeps going, Maka seems to be having fun. She politely greeted a few family members here and there, Kid was pleased when she wasn't ignoredonand she was glowing when she noticed that too. Soul and Black*Star were the stars of the night. They were making jokes that had the whole table laughing. He'd occasionally glance over and catch his niece looking over at him. He didn't want to stand up, not wanting to give his family a chance to approach her with negative thoughts.

"You can go talk to your niece, you know," Maka says as she nudges his shoulder. They're sitting side by side and his chirpy niece won't stop looking over with a pout.

"But..."

"Go, I'm here with Tsubaki. I can handle your family."

She was wrong.

Very Wrong.

Kid spends about fifteen minutes talking with his youngest niece and he can't believe how much she's grown in the past few months. She's taller, eyes brighter and she's babbling about how pretty Maka looks. He's listening with a grin on his face because he loves her. And he adores Maka.

"Kid." Tsubaki mumbles, tapping on his shoulder and he looks over at his sister with his furrowed brows in place.

"Yeah?"

"Maka. She's out with Aunt Saya. Go do your thing-" Tsubaki half mumbles so their niece doesn't hear them. "Hello, little Aiya!" She greets cheerfully and that's his cue to leave.

He's trying hard not to rush, but he's making his way towards them quickly. His aunt wasn't his favorite person in the world, and the fact that he was talking with his favorite person in the world made him feel queasy.

Kid catches a glance of both of them. He catches the dip of Maka's dress and her exposed back, his aunt tight red dress and he's preparing himself to defend herself but their words make him halt.

"It's not personal, Maka. You're simply not good enough for him. But I have no doubt that..."

Kid opens his mouth but he shuts it closed after he hears her.

"Excuse me. Listen... Saya is it? I know you're worried about Kid. But don't be. I love him and I'm sure that he'd love it for you to stop meddling in our relationship. So please stop that." Maka says and she's turning around to face Kid. Her voice is laced with hurt, but it's still evidently surprised.

"Is the dinner ready?" Maka asks and Kid shakes his head. It's been done for hours. She already ate. She's just looking for an excuse to not be there with her. It's obvious she wants to leave.

"Home?" He's the one questioning and she's nodding. Her green eyes are full of frustration and emotion. He knows that the car ride is going to be full of emotion. He wishes he could bask in the fact that she loved him. Don't get him wrong, he knew deep inside that she did... But they were never vocal about it. They had never exchanged the words.

"Home."

They exchange goodbyes quietly. Maka's head hung low and Kid explains that Maka wasn't feeling good, so they were heading home already. The elite catches how Maka motions Soul to call her later and she kisses Tsubaki goodbye. But otherwise, she's quiet and he's the one saying goodbye for her.

Unlike what he thought, the whole ride home is quiet. They're listening to one of his favorite album's and Maka hasn't sung a single line. She's looking out the window, hands crossed over her chest and he's sure that she's trying her hardest not to burst out in tears.

The whole walk inside is quiet too. She's quietly changing from her expensive dress, pulling her beautiful curls into a ponytail and her high heels are thrown to the closet without a care in the world. Her face is red and she's kept herself together for too long. He knows that.

He changed too, going from his expensive custom-made suit to his pajamas. It was cold and he wasn't trying to freeze. He's watching as Maka is picking through the bowl of ramen when she finally says,

"I wish your family understood that I love you more than anything. I wish they'd understand that I'm not with you for the money, nor the looks, nor the cars. I'm here because I'm utterly in love with you and I don't want to be with anybody else in this world. I don't see how hard that is..." She mentions and between the hurt, angst, there's a shyness. She's shy because she's giving him a piece of herself that nobody has ever had.

Kid's shocked for a split second, but then a soft smile balances itself on his face. He's standing up from the stool and making his way to the eating female. She's slobbering, soup dribbling down her chin and she's an absolute mess. And yeah, his family's right. She's not posh and she's not lavish but,

"You have my heart, Maka Albarn."

 


End file.
